Cathedral of Flames
General Description Cathedral of Flames is a 3 level Dungeon; the final boss is Murakai, Lady of the Night. Once she is killed Murakai's Chest will spawn and the dungeon is finished. Description Once freed, Pyre's warband sacked the cathedral, looking for anything of value. In their search, they unearthed a blocked passage. Clearing the debris revealed a stash of treasure, plundered from the Ascalonian ruins...but there was more. The spirits of those slain for these spoils of war had attached themselves to the treasure haunting the vaults. Worse yet, a powerful Necromancer named Murakai dwelt among them. She used the creatures' unliving essence to create a storm of souls which she planned to unleash upon human and Charr alike. It fell to us to lay these disembodied spirits to rest and suspend Murakai's wrath. If only for a time. :— Master Dungeon Guide Getting There Accessed via taking the quest Temple Of The Damned from Gron Fierceclaw, the merchant in Doomlore Shrine. Talk to him again to enter the dungeon. Quests * Temple Of The Damned 18px *You also have to enter this dungeon in the quest Warband of Brothers. The layout is changed a bit and the monsters differ. Creatures Allies * 1 Beacon of Droknar Collectors *Lars Bridgeater *Dextarr Dirtdigger *Akom Foes *'Charr' ** 20(26) Charr Axemaster ** 20(26) Charr Blademaster ** 20(26) Charr Bladestorm ** 20(26) Charr Seeker ** 20(26) Charr Sentry ** 20(26) Charr Prophet ** 20(26) Charr Mender ** 20(26) Charr Hexreaper ** 20(26) Charr Dominator ** 20(26) Charr Flameshielder *'Enchanted Weapons' ** Enchanted Hammer ** Enchanted Bow ** Enchanted Dagger ** Enchanted Spear *'Ghosts' ** Restless Spirit ** Restless Spirit *'Spiders' ** 24 Venomweaver ** 24 Bloodweaver **14 Spider *'Undead' ** 20,22(26) Shock Phantom ** 23,22(26) Ash Phantom ** 21(26) Crypt Banshee ** 20(26) Crypt Ghoul ** 20(26) Crypt Slasher ** 22(26) Crypt Wraith ** 20(26) Plague Zombie Bosses *Level 1 ** 24(30) Faze Magekiller (Power Block) ** 28(30) The Keeper (Life Transfer) *Level 2 ** 24(30) Tyndir Flamecaller (Ether Prodigy) ** 24(30) Vraxx the Condemned (Soldier's Fury) ** 28(30) The Master (Jagged Bones) ** 28(30) Jadam Spearspinner (Stunning Strike) (During Warband of Brothers) *Level 3 ** 24(30)Keymaster of Murakai (Mantra of Recovery) ** 24(30) Murakai's Steward (Corrupt Enchantment) Boss-like foes *Level 3 ** 29(32) Murakai, Lady of the Night Light of Deldrimor Rewards Level 1 * 24 Dwarven Ghost ally, near the area map on Level 1. * 24 Dwarven Ghost ally, between the 1st and 2nd table in the mess hall on Level 1. *Hidden Treasure near the dungeon lock on the first level, one just a bit west of the res shrine after going through the door, and another next to The Keeper Level 2 *Use Light of Deldrimor after running a bit east on the second level. There should be one towards the northern path that takes you into a Charr patrol. Use it again, there is normally another one down each path you can take. (not always there, may be determined by when you use Light of Deldrimor) *Hidden Treasure to the east of the entrance on Level 2, along the slanted north wall near a group of patrolling Charr *There is a hidden treasure down the southern path on Level 2, it has a poison jet spraying right on top of it. *2 Hidden Treasures lie to the northeast of Tyndir Flamecaller's group in a pool of lava. Approaching it will spawn a small group of Needling Lavastriders. (Try to use Light of Deldrimor when you can see the pool on your compass, but before you are close enough for Tyndir to start talking) *Hidden Treasure to the southeast of the middle shrine, in a pool of lava. Approaching it will spawn a small group of Needling Lavastriders. Level 3 *Hidden Treasure next to entrance *Hidden Treasure straight south of entrance, in southwest corner of the burning garden. *A hidden treasure is sometimes in the middle of the burning garden *Use Light of Deldrimor when you get the hidden treasure in the southwest corner of the burning garden, it normally pings a chest that is due south of it. *Another 2 hidden treasures are often by the area map *Sometimes the hidden treasures are bugged; on the second level you may pick up more than 1 at a time on your compass, but when you try to use it in the specified area, it will ping a different location on your mini map (second level for example, hidden treasure on poison jet not showing up on mini map at first) Rewards *When opened, Murakai's Chest spawns an Exquisite Surmia Carving as well as 1 item for each player (2 in Hard Mode) *Items rewards may be: **A Unique item exclusive to this chest: *** Murakai's Blade *** Murakai's Reaver *** Murakai's Maul **A gold item ***Weapons exclusive to this reward chest: ****Darkhorn Rod ****Notched Blade **Rare crafting materials ***Diamond ***Onyx Gemstone **A Ruby Djinn Polymock Piece *1500 Ebon Vanguard reputation points for a first time completion in normal mode, otherwise 200 points AND *2250 Ebon Vanguard reputation points for a first time completion in Hard Mode, otherwise 300 points. Notes *Wards are recommended, especially Ward Against Melee as the Enchanted weapon mobs apply a lot of melee pressure. *The Charr and the Undead creatures will fight each other so it might be a good idea to just stand back and watch the brawl. *Beware of fighting while in the range of the flame darts along the corridor leading to the final boss room - they can take out your entire party. Pull the mobs patrolling along the corridor to the side and fight them there. *It is also possible with the use of a tank to keep aggro away from the team. *Use of holy damage is recommended (due to the heavy undead presence). A very popular Holy damage skill is Light of Deldrimor, as it has no attribute and reveals hidden items, which are very common in the dungeon. *Due to the large number of Charr, use Ebon Vanguard Skills, such as Ebon Vanguard Assassin Support, and Rebel Yell Title, if possible. *In hard mode there are several pop-up groups that don't appear in normal mode. These are usually near other mobs, and if not expected, can easily cause a wipe. *The Lava pool inside Murakai's room is heart-shaped. Category:Dungeons